


Predator

by Free3V3



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free3V3/pseuds/Free3V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very NSFW + power top Sousuke + thirsty Makoto + light bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing smut. I decided to set my main fic aside and try something else. Surprisingly, it's a lot easier than writing a decent fic with a plot. Hope all you shippers out there enjoy this piece.

What can cause one’s demon to surface? Primal hunger for sex? The intense pleasure gained? The high from reaching cloud nine? When Makoto regained conscious, both of his arms were tied to his bed’s frame. His right, a tie. His left, his tank top. Sousuke was watching over him with hungry eyes. He wanted to dig and feast on the meal before him. Sousuke has been a good boy. He has been waiting patiently for his prey to wake up. It’d only be fair for his prey to know who his murderer is. He used his finger to map Makoto’s built body, starting with circling around his chest, down to his rock abs, and making way to his bulge as the final destination. Makoto’s whole body was bare and was ready to be served. His body was ready to be offered before him. What a fine meal before him.

_"Sousuke," Makoto whined._

_Sousuke whispered, “Are you wondering about the bondage?”_

_"Mhmm…"_

_"You see, I’ve always liked a little bondage. I’ve been waiting patiently for you to get used to my touch, but you should be used to it by now. I’m ready to try it on you."_

Sousuke reached for the trembling lips. He wasn’t making out or simply french kissing - Sousuke was eating Makoto, alive. His mouth gaped for Makoto’s lip and he used his tongue to explore every region in his prey’s mouth. After a sloppy appetizer, he began nipping on Makoto’s nipples, giving each one the right amount of attention. He made sure the other was not left out. His broads hands found its way down Makoto’s crotch. Gently stroking with the right amount of pressure. Makoto had begun to leak and his underwear was wet and sticky. The pleasure was too much; all Makoto could do was whimper and let out gasps. His mind was already slipping. His senses were going haywire. He had already dropped his dignity. Oh how much did he want to run his fingers down Sousuke’s back and return the favor. The tingling senses jolted from his chest and straight to down his hard-on. He was rock hard. He wanted to be eaten. He wanted to be murdered.

_"Sousuke…Please…Help me," Makoto’s eyes made contact with Sousuke’s. He eyed at his crotch, signaling Sousuke that he was ready._

Sousuke granted his wish and slipped the underwear off to begin on the entree. Makoto’s cock was already dripping with pre-cum. Sousuke took the entire length into his mouth. At contact, the ecstasy surged throughout all of Makoto's limbs, making him go numb. Sousuke made sure he got every drop and not let one go to waste.

_"Nghhh…Ahh… Souu…Haahh"_

Makoto pulled and yanked his shackles whenever Sousuke’s mouth went down on him. He squirmed and jilted from the sharp pleasure, at this point Makoto would be digging his claws into Sousuke’s back, but his shackles barred him. It was such a tease.

_"Souuu…" he whined._

Having sex with Makoto had become Sousuke’s second nature. He knew when Makoto was approaching climax, he abruptly stopped and went straight for the lips again. His lips kept Makoto busy, while he grabbed the condoms and the bottle of lube from the bedstand. Sousuke paused to tear open the the pack of condom with his teeth. He couldn’t get the condom on fast enough, and made haste with lube. He skips preparations and foreplay, Sousuke could not hold himself back anymore. He went straight in; Makoto gagged at first at the sudden entry, but his body warmed up to Sousuke’s length immediately.

  
_"Euuhh…Hhah…" Makoto was completely entranced from ecstasy, he couldn’t make out a single word. Moans and pants were the only sounds escaping his lungs._

  
Sousuke started off slow to find his way around Makoto’s insides, not to be gentle. He wanted to ravage Makoto tonight and leave scars.

_"Hah! R-right th-there Sous-k-ke."_

Sousuke found Makoto’s weak spot and began to thrust at the point. He started off steady with a rhythm, and lets a growling every couple of seconds. Makoto’s pants becomes heavier and quicker as each second goes by. The wailing moans only fueled Sousuke’s sex drive.

_"Nghh… Unghhh…Haahh..Eh. Sou. Sou."_

_The predator took a quick pause, “Call me master. Plea me to fuck you or I’ll stop right now.”_

_Makoto had already abandoned his sense of shame. Ecstasy had already full control of his desires, “Master, please… Don’t stop…”_

_"That’s what I thought."_

His thrusts became aggressive and faster. It was _good straight fucking_ , shattering Makoto’s mind. The pleasure became unbearable; there was nothing to clench to fight it off. Finally, Makoto yanked his harms and the ties and the tank top became undone. He reaches up and his arms finds his way around his back. Makoto’s sheer strength turned every switch in Sousuke’s body on. He lifted both of them up on the bed, and pinned Makoto to the wall. Makoto was completely engrossed. He wrapped all of his limbs around Sousuke.

Both of them were growling and moaning repetitively, with not a care in the world. They were rapidly reaching to their final point. Makoto’s nails sinked deeper and deeper into Sousuke’s back, while Sousuke’s grip on the brunette’s ass became harder and tighter. The bed creaking, the pants, and the intoxicating pleasure sent them off the edge. Sousuke let out a howl as he came and Makoto let out a shrill scream. This was the first time Makoto had ever cum from behind. The orgasm completely wrecked Makoto. Sousuke lost his strength in his knees and both slid back down into the bed.

"I think you killed me."


End file.
